YYH Fairy Tale Parodies
by FillerxBunny
Summary: Fairy tale parodies with the cast of Yyh. Chp 3 is up: The three blind spirit detectives!
1. Urashima Taro

Heres a parody on the Japanese fairy tale, Urashima Taro. It may be better if you read the real version, if you never have, and then read this one. There is, I guess you could call it, shounen ai although they don't do anything. And there is a little gender bending on Kuramas part. But nothing too bad. Oh and most characters are ooc. Hope you like it anyway though!  
  
Urashima Taro- Parody  
  
There once lived a young man by the name of Itsuki. He was a fisherman who lived on an island with no family. With no family, he was able to care for himself and still have enough to offer to the shrine.  
One day, he saw a strange group of kids playing with a turtle. The one boy had black spiky hair, the other with orange hair swirled on his head, and the last had black hair kind of in the same style as the orange- headed one. They would take a stick and poke the turtle until it would snap and grab the stick, they would then flip him over onto his back. He went up to the kids and noticed what they were doing.  
  
"What are you doing to the turtle?" He asked the one boy with black spiky hair and a white cloth around his forehead.  
  
"We caught this turtle and were playing a game." The boy replied glaring up at Itsuki.  
  
"Well I don't think he likes the game you are playing." Itsuki said.  
  
"Do you think we care? Were having fun, and that's all that matters." The boy with red hair snapped back.  
  
"Yea so go away. We don't need you gawking at us you green haired freak." The spiky haired one yelled.  
  
"Well how about I buy him from you?" Itsuki asked them.  
  
"Ok...how much are you willing to pay?" asked the red one.  
  
Itsuki didn't have much on him, so he offered everything he had. "Will this do?"  
  
"Its not much, but if its all you have then fine. Take the stupid turtle." The spiky one spat and the three boys left, probably off to buy beer or something else they shouldn't have.  
  
Itsuki picked up the turtle and walked him to the sea and let him loose. He walked back to his hut and fell asleep. The next morning, while he was fishing, he heard someone call his name. He looked around and quietly answered, "Who is it?"  
He looked off into the sea and saw a giant sea turtle looking at him.  
  
"Itsuki! You are summoned to the Dragon Palace. Climb on, and I will take you there." The sea turtle called to him.  
  
"Who are you? And what is this Dragon Palace?" Itsuki questioned.  
  
"When you saved the young turtle, the Dragon King noticed and would like you to come to his home so he can properly thank you." The turtle said motioning for Itsuki to climb on.  
  
"Ok then...I guess it would be rude not to go. But I have never delt with royalty..."  
  
"Geeze! It won't matter! Just get on you slow fool! And don't worry about breathing!" The turtle snapped back. Itsuki got on quickly so as not to piss of the turtle any more. The turtle sunk into the water and as they were traveling, Itsuki saw the wonderful sea and the magnificent creatures inhabiting it. They soon came upon a large coral gate. The guards at the gate would have opened it, but they were fast asleep.  
  
"Hey! Wake up you cretins! Some guards you are!" the turtle yelled at the two guards.  
  
"Oh...right sorry." The one guard sleepily replied back as he opened the gate along with the other. Itsuki was by now running out of air as the two slow moving guards finally got the gate open. When they finally got into the palace, Itsuki hopped off and gasped for air.  
  
"I thought you told me not to worry about not being able to breath?" He asked the turtle exasperated.  
  
"I only told you that so you would hurry up!" The turtle shouted as he left the palace.  
  
Soon there were maids standing by Itsukis side. They cleaned him up and took him to meet the prince of the palace. When Itsuki laid his eyes on him, he was taken away by his beauty. The prince had black, shiny hair and beautiful dark, eyes. He just gawked at him and said nothing.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Dragon Palace. My father was grateful for what you did. Helping that young turtle was very generous."  
  
"Your father is very generous for bringing me here." Itsuki replied.  
  
"My name is Sensui and I am very pleased to meet you personally. I have seen you fish and wondered when I'd have the chance to meet you." Sensui said in a way that lacked royalty. He looked at him with his dark eyes and Itsuki didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.  
  
They had a feast and there were many types of food. Itsuki wondered if it were all real it was so delicious. After the feast they danced and after that, the maids led him to a chamber where he would spend the night.  
The next morning a maid with bright long red hair came into Itsukis chamber.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kurama and I'm going to take you to meet with Prince Sensui in the garden." The maid said, her green eyes glittering.  
  
They walked to the garden and sat waiting for Sensui. Itsuki noticed the trees in the garden would change seasons every few moments. They would start off as blossoms and then turn into green leaves. The green leaves would then turn into red ones and they would soon fall to the ground making room for the new blossoms.  
  
"What is happening to the trees?" Itsuki asked curiously.  
  
"Time is always flowing." The maid answered swishing her red hair off her shoulder.  
  
Itsuki and Kurama talked about fishing and other things until soon after Sensui arrived.  
  
"Itsuki! How did you sleep?" He asked brightly.  
  
"I slept very well" Itsuki replied standing up and bowing toward the prince.  
  
"There is no need to bow! You are welcome here. Did you enjoy the feast?"  
  
"The food was wonderful. Unlike anything I've eaten at home."  
  
"Well let this be your home." Sensui said walking closer to Itsuki.  
  
Itsuki didn't know what to say. But he had made up his mind about where he wanted to live.  
  
"I must return home. It is where I belong." Itsuki had a hard time saying this knowing it would break Sensuis heart.  
  
"Fine! I see how it is! I was stupid to think you would ever fall in love with me!" Sensui shouted as he ran off crying. Itsuki got up but Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Do not worry about him. He's always sensitive like that! You are right and you should go home. Here, take this. This way, you will always remember him and your time here."  
  
She handed him a black, jeweled box that was tied closed with a red cord.  
  
"But you must never open it." She said as she walked him back to the coral gate. The giant sea turtle from before was waiting for him.  
  
"Haha! Didn't work out huh?" The sea turtle laughed as Itsuki got on.  
  
Itsuki took one last look at the palace as they rode away. When they got back to his island, and the sea turtle had gone, he looked at his home. It had changed. There were buildings there that he didn't recognize. He saw an old woman with pink hair and ran over to her.  
  
"Do you know where the home of Itsuki is?" He asked her. "Itsuki?" She repeated. "Well my great grandmothers grandmother...or was it my great grandmothers great grandmother...? Oh well it doesn't matter. What was the question again?" She asked him confused.  
  
"Um...do you know where the house of Itsuki is?" Itsuki repeated.  
  
"Oh...when have I last heard of Itsuki? Well my ancestors told me that they knew him. But that would have been over 300 years ago! Hey you're a pretty handsome young man! How about I hook you up with my daughter?" The old woman replied.  
  
"Oh no sorry. I only date men."  
  
And with that he walked away, awed by the fact that 300 years have passed. He looked at the box in his hands; the one Kurama had given him to remember Sensui. He undid the red cord and opened the box. A white mist slowly rose out and he inhaled fumes of his old mat in his house, fish he had caught, storms he had escaped and offerings he had given to the shrine so long ago. He had breathed in the 300 years he had lost. And he became a very old man.  
  
The end. Hope you liked it. Review please! Thanks. 


	2. Princess and the Pea

Hello there! Heres a story prolly many of you actually know! Theres gender bending again (I promise I wont do it again!). And sorry for all you Keiko fans. Just remember, it was for the good of Kurama X Hiei :)  
  
The princess and the Pea.  
  
Once upon a time, a prince and his mother lived in a castle alone. They were two humble, caring people with well upbringing and proper manners. They had exquisite tastes and were very happy people. Until one day...  
  
"I want a princess!" Prince Hiei shouted at the top of his little lungs. He paced around the marble throne room scowling.  
  
"I know you do! And I've found many, but you turned every single one down!" Queen Mukuro shouted watching her son pacing around from her throne.  
  
"None of them were real! I want a real princess!" He whined again still pacing.  
  
"How am I supposed to tell if ones real or not? And stop that annoying pacing!" She shouted again. Prince Hiei stopped pacing and stood in a way that you could tell he was thinking.  
  
"Give them tests!" He exclaimed. "Tests that will prove that she is a real princess!" His face brightened as he revealed his plan.  
  
"Well that might work. But what kinds of tests?" Queen Mukuro asked her short statured son.  
  
"Well what do you think!? Something that only real princesses can pass!" Prince Hiei replied as if everyone knew that.  
  
"Well sorry, but I don't know any 'Tests to prove if a princess is real' tests." Queen Mukuro snapped back.  
  
"Well go to the library and look it up. There has to be a book about it!" Prince Hiei said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh right! Like someone would actually write a book about that!" Queen Mukuro said to herself as she made her way to the library.  
  
Now hearing this, you wouldn't believe that these were the two well- mannered people spoke of before. But they were. They were just going through a crisis to get a princess suitable for the prince's taste.  
Later on, Prince Hiei and Queen Mukuro met up in the dining room. "I have prepared three tests my son. All we have to do now is find candidates to be your bride." Queen Mukuro announced to her son.  
  
"Good! We will carry out the tests tomorrow. Have the servants bring women of your choice to the castle in the morning and we will start." Prince Hiei waved goodnight and retired to his royal 4 foot 9 bed. The next morning, Prince Hiei walked to the dining room and was greeted by his mother and three other women.  
  
"Good morning darling!" Mukuro greeted him as she signaled to the three women. "These are the selected brides. This ones name is Keiko. The next is Shizuru, and the last is Botan." The three women stood up and bowed toward the prince. He examined them and finally spoke.  
  
"You will be put through tests to see which of you is a real princess, suitable to be my wife."  
  
The queen rose and announced the first test.  
  
"The first test is the 'Shoe Test'!" She told them all. They all looked puzzled, but followed her out to the entertainment room. She waved to the chair.  
  
"Lady Keiko. Please sit here." Keiko took her seat and the servants brought over a...glass slipper?  
  
"If this fits you, then you pass the first test. The lady to pass the most tests wins." Queen Mukuro told them.  
  
"This seems so familiar..."Prince Hiei thought out loud.  
  
"Oh I found it in a book called Cinderella." Queen Mukuro replied.  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
So they continued with the test. Keiko and Botan passed, while Shizuru failed.  
  
"Ok! On to the next test!" Queen Mukuro said as she led them back into the dining room. On the table were three bowls filled with a bubbling liquid.  
  
"You will have to eat the contents of this soup withought either gagging, throwing up, or dieing." Queen Mukuro motioned for the girls to sit. "You may start."  
  
The girls hesitantly picked up their spoons and took a spoonful and put it in their mouths. Shizuru and Botan both gagged instantly, but Keiko died.  
  
"Oh dear. Looks like she wasn't a princess after all!" The queen said in a singsong voice. "Just step over her body and we can continue with the tests."  
  
"Now lets go to..." But the Queen was interrupted by a servant at the door.  
  
"Excuse me your highness, but this young lady turned up at the castle lost. She claims she is a princess." The servant said. A young girl with long rose colored hair and emerald eyes stepped forward and bowed. Prince Hiei gasped at her beauty. Queen Mukuro noticed this.  
  
"Young girl, what is your name?" Queen Mukuro asked her.  
  
"It's Kurama."  
  
"Well Kurama. You have come at a good time. We are in the middle of tests to prove if these girls are real princesses. Would you like to join in?"  
  
"But how would she do that? She missed the other tests. There's only one left!" Prince Hiei shouted. Queen Mukuro went into thought.  
  
"Hmm...well we have two girls left. One with one point, and another with zero. So...Botan! Go home! You lose!" The queen shouted.  
  
"What! How awful! You are the worst..."  
  
"Just leave will you!" The queen shouted again.  
  
"Fine!" Botan yelled as she stormed away.  
  
"Ok finally! Now there is one last test. Please follow me." Queen Mukuro told them leading them down a hallway until they reached a room with three beds each stacked with twenty mattresses.  
  
"All you have to do is just sleep on the bed." Queen Mukuro shoved the girls into the room and shut the door.  
  
"What does that prove?" Prince Hiei asked his mother.  
  
"I put a single pea under each of their beds. If one of them feels it, they are a real princess." She answered. "Now go to bed."  
  
The next morning, Prince Hiei and the Queen anxiously walked to where the girls were seated waiting for them. They both took their seats.  
  
"How was your sleep Shizuru?" The queen asked.  
  
"It was wonderful! The mattresses were the softest ever. Although I don't know why there were so many..." "Ok whatever. The queen interrupted. "How about you Kurama?"  
  
"I slept good also. Except for a little back pain when I woke. As if I was sleeping on something hard all night." She answered. Prince Hiei instantly jumped up and ran to her. He grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"As you can see, you failed. Now get out of here you loser." Queen Mukuro said to Shizuru. She stood up and left, but not with out turning and glaring at the still kissing couple. Queen Mukuro stood and walked towards them.  
  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat trying to get their attention. But they didn't notice or didn't care, and kept on kissing.  
  
"Well fine! Have a good life!" The annoyed Queen growled and left them alone.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The end. Review please! And if you want, include a story you'd like me to parody. :) 


	3. Three Blind Spirit Detectives

Ok for the next chapter, I'm taking the song "Three Blind Mice" and turning it into a story. My friend was begging me to do this. So here it is! (Uh...just remember that Itsukis telling the story and he doesn't like our fave spirit detectives.)  
  
Three Blind Spirit Detectives  
  
"Itsuki! Where are you!?" Sensui shouted through out their house.  
  
"I'm in the living room." Itsuki answered back.  
  
Sensui entered the living room and spotted Itsuki on the couch reading a book. He walked over and took a seat next to his green haired partner.  
  
"I'm bored. Tell me a story." He asked Itsuki.  
  
"Hmm...well okay. Let's see...what story should I tell you today?" He thought hard and soon came up with a story. "Ok here's one. It's called 'Three Blind Spirit Detectives'."  
  
~*~ ----that means that Itsukis goes in or out of telling the story.  
  
Once upon a time, there were three blind spirit detectives. The ones name was Yusuke Urameshi, the other Kazuma Kuwabara, and the last Hiei. They were traveling one day and came to rest under a nearby tree.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh...Itsuki, how did they travel if they were blind?" Sensui asked.  
  
"Um...they used walking sticks."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so they were resting under a tree.  
  
"I'm so tired! Where are we going anyway?" Kuwabara sighed as he slumped down under the tree.  
  
"Duh! Were just traveling around for no reason! I thought we established that! Fool." Hiei replied.  
  
"Well I'm hungry! Who has the food?" Kuwabara whined some more.  
  
"Yusuke has it. Right?" Hiei told him looking towards where he assumed Yusuke was standing.  
  
"Uh...yea...but I cant find it. I put it down, then I walked away from it a little, and now I cant find it." Yusuke said.  
  
"You idiot! You lost our food! Now what are we gonna do!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"Wait! Do you smell that? It smells like...food!" Yusuke said turning to where he thought he smelled the food. "Why don't we go and investigate that yummy smell!"  
  
"Okay." Hiei and Kuwabara said in unison.  
  
So the three blind, stupid, foolish boys ran in the direction where they thought the food smell was coming from. They ran and ran and ran until BANG!  
  
"Whoa! What happened? I heard a loud BANG!" Kuwabara stopped and "looked" around as if he would actually see the something that made the loud BANG!.  
  
"It was me you fool! I ran into what seems to be a house." Hiei said rubbing his face.  
  
"Hey! I think Hiei ran into our food source!" Yusuke said with glee in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
"I mean, the food smell is coming from the large object Hiei ran into. And Hiei assumes he ran into a house. So... there is food in the house!" Yusuke concluded.  
  
"Well then lets get it! I'm hungry!" Kuwabara started towards the house.  
  
"Well we have to ask first! Someone knock on the door!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Why not just chase around the fool who lives here and steal it for ourselves." Hiei proposed.  
  
"Ya know it figures you would say something like that. Stupid shrimplet." Kuwabara said in Hieis direction.  
  
"Did you just call me a shrimplet?" growled Hiei.  
  
"Yea I did! What are you going to do about it?" Kuwabara growled back in his stupid annoying voice.  
  
"Excuse me! Lets just go with Hieis plan. We'll knock on the door and then when the person who lives here opens it, we'll chase them around! Okay?" Yusuke said trying to be the peacemaker like always. "Ok fine. We'll use the shrimplets plan." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Stop calling me that you fool!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
"Stop fighting! Ok I'm gonna knock now. Get ready." Yusuke said. He raised his hand and was just about to knock when the door swung open. And in the doorway stood a tall, handsome, dark haired man with an oddly placed dot on his forehead.  
  
"What do you people want?" He asked them.  
  
"Uh...all of your food!" Kuwabara shouted at him.  
  
"Charge!" Yusuke screamed and the three idiots charged into the mans house knocking him over. And then they tripped on all of the things in their way that they couldn't see. And they wandered with arms stretched out, trying not to knock into things or people. And the man stared at them. Because they weren't much of a threat, being blind and all. So he went to his kitchen, without them knowing, and came back with a carving knife. But this carving knife looked more like a machete. It was a pretty big knife. He walked over to the first boy, Yusuke and...  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay now this can be a bit graphic. Is that okay?" Itsuki asked Sensui.  
  
"What do you think?" Sensui answered back.  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~  
  
He walked over to the first boy, Yusuke, and swung the machete hard and it came in contact with Yusukes weak little human neck. And off rolled Yusukes head. He walked over to the second boy, Kuwabara, and swung the machete hard again. And off rolled Kuwabaras head. He then walked over to the last boy, Hiei, and swung hard once again. And off rolled Hieis head. And that was the end of the three stupid, blind Spirit Detectives. And after they were gone, the human world was invaded by demons and all the humans were killed. The end.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you like it?" Itsuki asked him.  
  
"Yes. Especially the last part with the human world suffering."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Im just wondering what happened to that one, Kurama." Sensui added.  
  
"Well...you have to admit that he's too cute to have his head chopped off."  
  
The end of the whole story!  
  
Oh and if you don't know it, heres the three blind mice song. But im pretty sure most of you know it...:  
  
Three blind mice, three blind mice. See how they run, see how they run. They all ran after the farmers wife, She cut off their tails with a carving knife, Have you ever seen such a sight in your life, As three blind mice, three blind mice. 


End file.
